LifeLine
by JoJo2604
Summary: #NEW STORY# One solution to a problem can often cause many more problems, is that the case for two Sunhill officers? (Rating will most probably change to M in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I still have a lot of work to do on my other stories but here is my new one, I have held out on this for a while now but wanted to start publishing it now. I will be updating this and Hidden Benefits regularly (hopefully) and I WILL go back to my others I promise, Testing Times and Return of the Hunter is top of my list once Hidden Benefits is finished, anyways hope you enjoy this and please review. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter One

August 2011

"Hey sweetheart..." Stevie jumped as Smithy rested down opposite her in the canteen "Hows tricks?" he asked as he took a bite of his toast, he smiled at her and she sighed "Crap how're you?". He nodded slightly "Im good.." a frown covered his features and he asked "Whats up?". She shook her head "Nothing really..". He smiled as he took another bite of his toast before he began to cut the sausage on his plate of cooked breakfast "Well... how about a drink tonight... make you feel better". She shook her head "I cant Smithy... Im skint.. infact.." she gestured to her apple on the table "Im struggling to eat". He took a quick look at the apple before back to Stevie "You pick that on your way to work?" he joked and she laughed slightly "Its coming to it.. believe me Im not a pretty sight when I am hungry Inspector.. and I am starving now" Smithy smiled "Aint you got no savings?" he asked and she shook her head "Nope.. I have never been that prepared and every little bit of my wages are going on my rent and bills...". He smiled "Do you want me to loan you some money?" he asked and she shook her head quickly "I dont borrow money... I would rather starve". He laughed "You are too proud you know that..." he smiled as he pushed his food towards her "Meet me out the front of the station at half seven.." she tried to interupt and he grinned "No arguments... Im paying.. eat that.. you need it more than me" he pointed to the breakfast and she watched him walk away before she began to tuck into the fry up. She hated to be thought of as a charity case but sometimes things just happened and right now she really needed a lifeline and Smithy was the perfect person. She made short work of the breakfast, it was her first hot meal in two days and not through choice, she hadnt meant to leave herself so short but it was difficult when over half her wages were gone before she even started for the month. "Alright Serge?" she smiled up at Terry as he rested down opposite her, she nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "Its Mickeys birthday next week... CID are clubbing together for a gift... do you want to contribute?" he asked. Stevie sighed, she still had nearly two weeks until payday, now she really was stuffed, she felt her brain begin to shut down as Terry began to ramble on about football tickets and nights out.

"Evening.." the Inspector grinned as he approached her sat on his car bonnet "Make yourself comfortable..." he continued and she cut in "I do believe you said half seven Smithy and seen as its now fived to eight I thought I'd take the weight off" he nodded "Yeah.. well you take your top off you could make a lot of money posing like that" she laughed sarcastically and he continued "Pub or mine?". She rose her eyebrow and he laughed "Bottle and a take away..." she cut in "Smithy.." he smiled "Dont start bleating on about money again... I've got some wine at home and how much is a couple sausage and chips eh Moss... get in". She sunk into the car and he smiled at her "Why are things so bad?" he asked and she sighed "My rent is over nine hundred a month Smithy and thats without bills and then I have to run my car and eat.." he smiled "Why not give up your flat... surly you can get cheaper places.. I only pay six for mine.." she sighed "So you think I should move?". He shrugged his shoulders "Its just a suggestion Stevie.. if you would be better off". She smiled "I just hate the fact I am spending all this money on a place.. paying my landlords mortgage.." she smiled as Smithy pulled out of the station and began to drive in the direction of his home "Then get your own.." he cut in "Mortgage I mean... buy your own place". She sighed "Like I can afford that" he smiled "Others are... Jo has just brought a little flat" she nodded "Exactly Mr Smith but I live in the real world and I have no money for a deposit.. and I would end up with a little box with the money I would get for a mortgage". He smiled slightly "I have been looking into getting a mortgage myself" she smiled as he pulled up outside his flat "I want to get a house myself.. but the prices are too much". She nodded as they climbed from the car and began their way into his home "And you are on far better money than me... how do you think I would manage it?" she asked and he smirked at her as he lead her up the steps to his home "Using that charm of your Moss... Im sure you could manage it".

An hour or so had passed and the two had drank two bottles of wine and he had popped to the chip shop at the end of his road, Stevie was resting on his sofa flicking through the tv, trying to decide on anything to watch. She rose to her feet as she finally decided on friends and headed to Smithys DVD collection and began to look through them. "You always this nosey" she jumped at his voice and turned to face him. She smiled "Why do you have so many DVDs with womens names on?" she asked raising her eyebrow. He smirked slightly moving over and passing the bag of food to her "Unwrap these.. I'll grab some forks" she giggled as he disapeared and she glanced back to the cabinet before moving to the sofa and sinking down. When he reappeared he had another bottle of wine and he smiled as she passed him his food, he placed it to the table as he poured them some more drink. She nodded her head towards the DVDs "Kezia..." she smiled "Is that as in Kezia Walker?" she asked and she noticed him blush "Is it really any of your buisiness?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders "I do believe as best friend.. I have the right to know things". He sighed "It was a long time ago... just eat your food Moss.." she giggled and he pushed her slightly "Shut it Moss..." he paused smiling at her "I like to keep me memories.." she nodded as she took a bite of her saveloy "So you film them". He smiled "They all aggreed" she smiled "I didnt think for one second they didnt... Im just a bit shocked at how kinky you are Inspector Smith". He paused as he ate a chip before he glanced down at her "We get on well dont we Moss?" he smiled and she glanced up at him "You arent about to ask me to help you make a dodgey porno are you?" she asked and he laughed "Do me a favour.. no.. I was thinking.. I want to buy a place.. you want out of your flat.." she cut in "I dont think I actually said that". He rose his hand to cut her off "Maybe we should do it together.." she slowly chewed over another bite of her food and smiled slightly "What?". He nodded "Buy a place together... lots of friends do it.." she cut in "And live together?". He smiled "Yeah.. we get on well.. it would be great for us.." she smiled slightly "But there is a big difference between being friends that hang out a couple of times a week and being housemates Smithy.. I have lived alone for so long... its not as simple as we just buy somewhere and move in". He smiled "It could be... we could get a bigger place together.. we would have our own bedrooms.." she cut in "Obviously" and he frowned at her "We could have a living room and a dinning room.. we could still live seperate lives.." she smiled "And what would happen if one of us wanted out.. met someone and started a family or something?". He shrugged his shoulders "We would cross that bridge when we came to it.. right now.. I think it is the best solotion to both of our problems Stevie". She smiled "I dont see how getting into so much debt is a solotion to my money problems" he faked a laugh "Think about it... a mortgage probably wont cost you over nine hundred.. plus we could split the bills... and you would end up part owning a house... seems perfect to me". She smiled "Can I think about it?". He nodded "Of corse... I aint about to rush you down the bank sweetheart... you need to put a lot of thought into it.. if it aint what you want thats cool.. you need to be sure".

Three days had passed and Stevie was more and more keen by the hour on Smithys idea, it would be good for them both, maybe she should go for it. She hadnt seen him since he had suggested it and she missed him, but then she always missed him when it had been a few days she hadnt seen him. She had disscussed the idea with her bank manager and he had said she would almost definatly get a mortgage, so as she sat picking over her prawn sandwich, all she could afford from the canteen, she had made her choice, she was going to buy a house with Smithy and she was excited about it, looking at houses, decorating it how they wanted, living with her best friend, it was everything she wanted but now she just had to tell the inspector. She knocked on his office door and he called "Come in.." she headed inside and he had his head burried in a folder, he took a quick glance at her and smiled briefly "Afternoon Moss... how can I help?" he asked. She grinned "I have been thinking about your idea... moving in together". He smiled up at her "I know.. it was a stupid idea.. sorry" she watched as his eyes remained staring at the paper he was scribbiling away. "Really?" she asked as he glanced up "Because I was going to say yes". He laughed slightly as he stared at her "For real... you want to do it?" he asked and she nodded "Yeah.. what could go wrong" she smiled. He rose to his feet and moved over to her, whisking her up into his arms "I cant believe we are going to do this... we are gunna buy a house... this is brilliant.." he moved back over towards his seat and sunk down, pulling on her hand so she sunk down onto the desk infront of him "I want the biggest room though" she smiled, he nodded "But if we have a spare room I want a gym". She smiled "We will have to talk about that... I could have a tanning room.." he frowned slightly before rising back to his feet "How about we meet up tonight... you can come to mine... have a look online.. see whats about?". She nodded as she leant up and kissed his cheek "Sounds great... see you later babe".

Four months had passed before Smithy and Stevie found the perfect house, a semi detached house in a quiet cul-de-sac just out of the city, it was an ideal location for work and conveinient for town and the pubs, it had three bedrooms, a stunning living room with a huge fire place and a dinning room that opened out into a huge kitchen, it was painted cream throughout, which they had decided to leave other than there their bedrooms. In the bathroom it had a lovely round bath with large crome taps, it was her dream home and now it was all theirs, they were moving in at the end of the month, just five days before christmas. Her life couldnt be more perfect and she was sure that things were looking up for them, maybe even the idea of something happening between them excited her mind but right now they had to make this work and she could concentrate on getting her man at a later date, after all she was a step closer now they were going to be living together, wasnt she?

**Please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review. This is definitely my last update before xmas, hope all my readers have a good one xxx**

* * *

Chapter Two

July 2013

"Morning Moss..." he grinned as he walked into the kitchen, she chewed over her mouthfull of toast before replying "Hey.. you ok?". He nodded slightly "Yeah.. it was a tough night". She smiled "I bet the weather didnt help". He shook his head before glancing over her neatly brushed hair and dress suit and he frowned before he sunk down on the chair opposite her at the very small table, he leant accross to her and grinned "Is it today?" he asked and she frowned "Dont Im already nervous". He let out a laugh "You will knock their socks off". She sighed "There is me and a DI from down south that they are interviewing.." he nodded "But you know the ground.. Jack and Neil both know you.. you will be brilliant at it.. Im not to sure about us being equal ranks though". He moved to the fridge and pulled out a small carton of milk "Can I finish this?" he asked and she nodded "Smell it first..." she rose to her feet "How'd I look?" she asked and he grinned "Like you are Sunhills next DI". She sighed "Smithy.." he grinned "You look great.. perfect" she smiled "Thank you" she moved over and pecked his check "I will see you tonight.." he cut in "I might not be in when you get home... I have a date" she grinned "A date Mr Smith?" she asked "And who is this one?". He smiled "Some bird I met down the pub on Saturday..." she grinned "Well just remember I am in the next room... I dont need you keeping me up all night". He grinned "I'll see what I can do... but if the offer is there" she tuted before heading to the door. "Moss..." he called as he appeared in the kitchen door way, she turned back to him and he smiled "Not that you will need it but good luck Moss". She nodded slightly "Thank you". She headed out the door and down into her car. Since Neil had been promoted to DCI she had her eye on his job and it was just the boost her pay packet needed. Her and Smithy had been living together for just over eighteen months now and she couldnt be happier with the arrangement, she adored him and their friendship as of yet hadnt developed but she had a good idea that it would. Love was something that didnt come very easily to Stevie but she had no doubt in her mind that she loved him but now just wasnt their time.

Stevie sighed as she sunk down at the table in the canteen, the sergeant glanced up at her and smiled "How'd it go?" she asked and Stevie sighed "Shit... I completly fucked it up". Jo smiled "Well you know what they say... the best things come to those who wait... your time will come". She nodded slightly "I can do it though... I know I can do it". Jo smiled "And so do they... have faith". Stevie sighed "Believe me there is no point.. I didnt get it". Jo smiled as she rubed her friends arm "You wanna go out tonight.. get drunk and drown your sorrows". Stevie shook her head "Nope.. I am going home for a steaming hot bubble bath and then to bed... I need to relax". Jo nodded "Well if anyone can cheer you up it will be Smithy.." Stevie cut in "He is going out... a date" Jo smiled as she rose to her feet "Are you ever going to tell him Stevie.. he is a bloke and not always a bright one at that... tell him the truth.. how you feel... you cant lose everything all in one day". She jumped at the voice behind her "Stevie.. a word please" she nodded before following the DI from the canteen. "Ok we have made our decision and although we think you would be brilliant as a DI..." she smiled "Its ok.. you hired the other person". He nodded "Im sorry... she starts tomorrow.. DI Kate Kenley.. she is a great officer and will be an asset to the team.. Im sure you will get along brilliantly". Stevie nodded "Yes Im sure.." he smiled "She is in the CID office... go and introduce yourself". Stevie nodded before heading towards CID.

The woman was beautiful and Stevie took a dislike to her instantly, she had long blonde hair that waved down her back in the most perfect curls, she had bright blue eyes and a figure to die for. She noticed Mickeys eyes had vertually poped out of his head and she sighed as she stared at the fuss everyone was making around the newest addition. Stevie headed over and smiled, the tall woman ran her eyes up her tiny body "DS Moss... Stevie.." she spoke and the blonde nodded before turning away and introducing herself to Banksy. Stevie moved over to Graces desk and sunk onto it "Did you see that?" she asked and Grace nodded "I get the feeling she is more of a mans woman". Stevie sighed "So in other words a slut?" the two nodded and Stevie jumped at the voice behind her "As I am starting work tomorrow... I would like a list of all the cases you are currently working on please" Kate spoke between the two women "And for the record DS Moss... that could be interpruted as slander". She walked off and Stevie sighed "Great Im in the DI's good books eh" she rose to her feet "If Neil asks tell him I am following up on a lead". She headed out of CID, she infact had no intention of following up on any leads, infact all she wanted to do was go home.

Arriving home Stevie made her way straight into the bathroom, she ran a steaming hot bath and filled it with bubbles, she heard the front door bang and glanced at her watch before dropping it to the floor and sinking futher under the water. She closed her eyes and a few moments later the door crashed open and Smithy swanned in, pulling his shirt off as he did. "I dont remember ordering a stripper" he jumped and spun to face her "Jesus Moss... what are you doing here?" she grinned "I do live here". He nodded "Your shift dont finish for another two hours". She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek "I didnt get the job Smithy". He sunk onto the edge of the bath and placed his hand to her face "You know what... more fool them Stevie". She sighed "I really wanted that job.. I needed it". He smiled "I'll tell you what have your bath... I will go to the shop grab us some crap DVDs.. some chocolate and ice cream.. we can order a chinese and then veg out infront of the TV". She nodded sligtly and he pecked her lips, he headed to the door "Smithy" she called and he turned back to her "I thought you had a date?". He nodded "I do but if she worth it she will wait until another day... some things are more important Stevie". She watched him head out the door and he pulled the door shut and she smiled to herself as she sunk back under the water.

They had been sat on the sofa for three and a half hours when he glanced accross at her and smiled "You fancy going to the pub?" he asked and she smiled "I spose I could manage a quick one.." he smirked "And then we are going to the pub?" she leant over and smacked his arm "I need ten minuted to get ready". He nodded slightly and she disapeared upstairs. Arriving at the pub forty minutes later they waved a quick hello to the sunhill team and headed to the bar, he brought her a drink and she sighed as she glanced at the table "See the blonde... she is the new DI" she smiled up at him and he glanced over at the busty blonde sat between Max and Callum. "God she must be something special if she managed to get Max down here". Stevie frowned at him and he smiled "Sorry Moss... there is nothing you can do about it... you need to try and get along with her". Stevie sighed "I know... but she took an instant dislike to me". Smithy shook his head "I dont believe it... no one in their right mind could not like you... come on". He took her hand and lead her over towards the table of their colleagues. Smithy leant towards Callum and spoke and Stevie smiled slightly "What are you whispearing about?". He shook his head before he rested into the seat between her and Callum. "DS Moss..." she glanced to Kate and smiled the slightest smile "I think we should start over... no hard feelings over the job.." Stevie shook her head "No.. corse not.." she glanced at Smithy and he smiled before leaning forward "Inspector Smith.." he introduced himself and the woman smiled "DI Kate Kenley" he nodded and grinned to Stevie before leaning into her ear "She dont seem to bad". Stevie sighed "Ahh Im going home... see you later" she rose to her feet and he sighed, Callum smiled to him "She ok?" he asked. Smithy nodded slightly "She will be... so Kate.." he turned to the blonde "How are you liking Sunill?". She smiled "Better by the minute".

Smithy headed into the kitchen early in the morning and Stevie smiled at him as he moved to the kettle and flicked it on and she spoke "I didnt hear you come in... were you late?" she asked and he turned to her "A bit yeah... Im feeling it now.." he glanced at the clock, which read half six "Im not looking forward to work". She sighed "Me either.. at least you havent got the boss from hell..." he cut in "She honestly aint that bad Stevie..". She smiled "She is a bitch.. and I dont work with her Smithy". The voice in the door way interupted her "Well there is something you can do about that DS Moss" Kate spoke and Stevie glanced at her and she made her way to Smithy and she pushed into his lips. "I have to go.. I need a shower.. I will see you at work". He nodded slightly and she turned to Stevie and glanced over her in her dressing gown "You have an hour Stevie... I dont tolerate people being late". She watched her go before turning back to Smithy "Every woman in that pub and you bring her home with you?" she sighed and he smiled "I didnt mean for it to happen but I like her..". Stevie rose to her feet "Then go to her place... this is my home Smithy.. I dont need her breathing down my neck". He sighed "I want you and her to be friends... Im taking her on a date..". She walked from the room and he called "Stevie... Stevie come on.. see it from my point of view". She walked up the stairs, she wished she could see it from his point of view but in all honesty she felt he had stabbed her in the back in the worst possible way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading, please review :-) xx**

* * *

Chapter Three

November 2013

Stevie stood infront of the dressing table in her bedroom, listening to the giggling coming from the next room. She sighed as she switched her blow dryer on and began to dry her hair, dragging the brush through her short blonde locks. Tears began to form in her eyes as she heard the two in the hall way outside her bedroom. "I love you" the woman spoke. "Me too" Smithy replied. She moved over and began to push the door closed "Morning" Smithy grinned at her. "Morning" she replied as she went to shut the door "Twenty minutes.." Kate grinned. Stevie sighed "I'll be there". She nodded "Make sure you are.. see you at work Smithy" she leant up and kissed his lips and Stevie sighed as she moved back into her bedroom and too her dressing table. A few moments passed before a soft knock sounded the room and Smithy pushed the door open and came waltzing in and over to her bed and sunk down onto it. "You ok?" he asked. Stevie turned to face him "Fine.. other than the fact I am sleep deprived and pissed off with living with my boss..." he cut in "You wanted to do this.." she shook her head "Im not talking about you". He sighed "I thought you and Kate were getting on better now" she sighed "She hates me... and not only do I have to put up with her snide remarks and her constant opinion of me being unable to do my job at work.. I have it at home too" he smiled "She doesnt hate you Stevie... she is weary.. cause we are close". Stevie shook her head "But we arent anymore... in fact I dread the moment you get home from work.." she noticed his face drop and she smiled slightly "I have to go... I cant possibly be late for work... see you later Smithy". He watched her head out of the door and he sighed, he had never meant to hurt Stevie, infact the idea of her dreading seeing him was breaking his heart but he really liked Kate and he couldnt imagine not being with her now. He picked up the photo of him and Stevie together on her nightstand and smiled, it was of the housewarming party they had thrown the week they had moved in, the smile on her face was huge and he had his arms wrapped round her shoulders, keeping her tight into his body. It was an amazing night but it had also been the night he had realised she would never be his, she had flirted with many men, mainly one of his old army friends Gareth and it was then he had taken to sleeping with any woman he could, trying to fill the void Stevie had left in his life, that had been until he had found Kate, she wasnt perfect and she wasnt Stevie but she made him feel good, she made him happy and surely thats all he needed from life, love had a habit of being snatched away from him, why should it of been any different with Stevie.

"DS Moss you are late.." the DI snapped as she walked into the office, she glanced at her watch "Three minutes.." Kate cut in "Well thats three minutes you can make up at the end of the shift". Stevie nodded slightly before walking over to her desk and sinking down. Stevie began to flick through the folder on her desk and turned to Mickey "Is this yours?" she asked. He nodded slightly "Was... DI told me to give it to you.." she frowned and he smiled "Two blokes got in a scrap over some bird.. its pretty open and shut..". She nodded "Exactly... what are you working on?" she asked and he smiled "Grace is bringing in a rape victim... Im helping her". Stevie rose to her feet and he smiled "I dont get it either". She moved to the DI's office and knocked gently on the open door. "Can I have a word Kate?" she asked and the blonde gestured into the room and she pushed the door closed and headed to the chair oppoistite the woman. "I dont understand why I am not working on this rape.." Kate smiled "We are at work now Stevie... its DI Kenley.. or Maam... and I decide who is working which case and I want Mickey and Grace running it.." Stevie interupted "But I am trained and there is always a DS on a rape case.." Kate sighed "Not this time DS Moss... now I believe there is a drunk waiting in the cells for you". Stevie smiled "Is this about Smithy?" she asked and Kate smirked "This has nothing to do with Inspector Smith.." Stevie cut in "We are just friends... you have nothing to worry about.." she laughed "You really think I would be worried about you". Stevie smiled slightly "We are friends... me and Smithy are really good friends..." Kate cut in "Believe me... you wont be when I have finished... now go and sort out your drunk". Stevie blinked back the tears "Smithy.. he wont let you come between us.." Kate grinned "Girlfriend.. or the woman who tries to split us up... who do you think he will pick?". Stevie shook her head "I wont let you cut him out of my life..." she smiled "You wont have a choice" she laughed before rising to her feet and heading to the door and pulling it open "Now I dont want to have to ask you again... I havent put you on this case because of your capability... why not try and prove me wrong". She headed out the door and she noticed Grace and Mickey glance at her sympathetically, obviously having heard the exchange in the door way, she headed out of the main door and down towards custody.

Smithy glanced up from his microwave meal to the small blonde as she padded into the kitchen, she pulled her coat off and hung it onto the back of her chair and sighed as she flicked the kettle on. He grinned "Tough day Moss?". She turned to him "No it was great fun.." she snapped sarcastically and he sighed "What happened?". She shook her head "Its fine... are you up to much tonight?" she asked, praying he would be going out, leaving her with the place to herself and that he would stay at Kates the night giving her the peace she craved and her content that she wouldnt be waking up to her boss in the morning. "I am gunna have an early night tonight" he replied. She sighed "Kate coming round?" she asked and he shook his head "I spoke to her about an hour ago and she is on a double shift... so I got the night to myself". Stevie laughed gently "So thats why she wanted to keep me at work... so I wasnt here with you". He frowned "What are you on about Moss?". She turned to the kettle and flicked it off, suddenley deciding against a coffee before turning back to him "Your psycho girlfriend tried to keep me at work for the night because I was three minutes late this morning... suddenley it all makes sense.. she is jealous" she stormed from the room and towards the stairs well aware he was close behind her. "What is that meant to mean?" he stressed as he grabbed her wrist. She spun back to face him "Your girlfriend is making my life hell because she doesnt trust you... and she doesnt want you here with me". He shook his head as she continued up the stairs and he followed her "No.. thats stupid Stevie... me and Kate are happy". She laughed "If you and her are so happy... why did she tell me she was going to stop you from seeing me?". He shook his head "Kate wouldnt do that". Stevie smiled "Obviously you dont know her as well as you think.. you have crap taste in women.." she turned to the door and he grabbed her arm once again "So what does that say about you... I have spent years being in love with you". He turned away and she grabbed his wrist "You love me?" she asked and he sighed "I did" she gulped "Do you now?" she asked and he shrugged "Im with Kate and I really care about her". Stevie smiled slightly "I.. erm I.." she stuttered and he sighed "Im going to finish my tea" he turned away and she grabbed his arm as he turned back to her she moved into his lips and poured all her passion into the few brief seconds before he pulled away "What the hell are you doing?" he stressed and she let her eyes fall to the floor "Im sorry Smithy" she spoke her voice only a whispear. He sighed as he moved close once again, placing his hand under her chin and lifting her eyes to meet his before he moved into her lips once again. His hands shot to her hips and she pushed hers into his hair and they stood in their embrace for several minutes, his tongue begging for entrance until she granted it, she fumbled behind herself until she located the door handle to her bedroom and without a word she pulled him inside, he kicked the door shut behind them and she led him to the bed, both of them intent on making the night one they would both remember.

When she awoke she sighed as she glanced at the empty bed next to her, she leant over and grabbed her clock and stared at the time, it was just after 3am and he had obviously disapeared when she had fallen asleep. She had never felt so used in her life and she scrunched herself up into a ball sitting on the bed. He had been so loving, he had kissed every inch of her and held her hands as he slowly made love to her, he hadnt been like any other man, it had been so much more, she had never had sex like it and she truely believed no other man could make her feel the same way. The door creaked and she glanced to see him stood in the door way. She wiped her tears away and he grinned "Sorry did I wake you?" he asked "I just went to get a glass of water" he smiled as he held the glass in his hand. She couldnt help but eye his firm body, in only his underwear she couldnt help but let her eyes drift over his body. "I thought you had second thoughts". He shook his head "No.. I can sleep in my own room if you want?" he gestured back out of the room and she shook her head "No.. sleep here.. with me?". She lifted the covers and he moved over and sunk in next to her. "What we did..." she gestured down the bed and a faint smile traced his lips "It was amazing" she continued. He nodded "Yeah.. it was" he grinned before lifting his arm and pulling her into his chest, he gently kissed the top of her head and she grinned under the touch. He smiled "You should go back to sleep Stevie.. we both have work in the morning". She nodded and he grinned as her soft blonde curls brushed his chest. He ran his hand through her hair before smiling to himself "You look beautiful when you are asleep... and I have never known you to be so quiet" she glanced up at him and he laughed, she moved up and touched his lips, he kissed her back for several seconds before he smiled "Sleep... I have to get up at half five for work". She smirked "Well dont wake me... just cause uniform are going on a raid at silly o'clock... you can leave and we can catch up later" he nodded slightly and she had cuddled futher into his body as she closed her eyes and let sleep find her once again.

Smithy smiled as he approached Callum in the canteen, his coffee in one hand and bacon sandwich in the other. He sunk down oppisite him and Callum glanced up, he frowned "What you grinning at?" he asked and Smithy tapped the side of his nose before taking a bite of his sandwich "I know the raid went well Smithy but you look like the cat thats got the cream". The Inspector nodded "I am". He smiled "You finally talked Kate into a threesome?" he asked and Smithy shook his head "Nope... better than that". Callum frowned "Whats better than your bird and another woman?" he asked and Smithy leant forward "Stevie" he stated before taking a bite of his sandwich. Callums eyebrows rose halfway up his forehead and Smithy smirked "You got her in the sack?" he asked "After four years of trying you finally bedded her?". Smithy frowned as he took a gulp of his coffee "Dont talk about her like that". The Sergeant smirked "Its you that came in bursting to tell me about your conquest". Smithy shook his head as he took another bite "She aint a conquest.. Im in love.. I just dunno what to do about Kate". Callum took a sip of his drink "What about her Smithy?". He sighed "I gotta dump her". Callum laughed "Are you mad?" he asked "Your gunna dump Kate for Stevie?". Smithy nodded "I love Stevie.." Callum cut in "And you aint stupid enough to believe she feels the same are you?". Smithy frowned "She slept with me". Callum laughed "Oh wake up Smithy... she wants Kate gone.. she has tried to split you up on many occasions over the last few months.. you dont reckon thats what this is about?". Smithy sighed "No.. she wouldnt do that". Callum nodded "Stevie is manipulative.. its exactly the sort of thing she would do... Im just saying you could end up completly on your own here mate". Smithy sighed "So you think I should ignore my feelings?" he asked and Callum smiled "Only you can decided that... I gotta go.. just be carefull mate... choose the one thats best for you.. not just the one.. cause she may not be as perfect as you think". He walked off and Smithy sighed, maybe Callum was right, maybe he should stick with a woman he knew he could have a future with, that loved him.

Arriving home from work late Smithy could hear Stevie in the kitchen and he headed straight through, this was gunna be the most painful experience of his life but he had to stop this before it started. He smiled at her, she was cooking, something he rarely saw her do and he walked in and to the fridge, she turned to him as he took out a small carton of orange juice and took a swig, he smiled at her gently "You look nice.." she smiled as she glanced down her outfit "Thanks.. I have cooked". He smiled "So I can see... I will be out of your hair in a minute". Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times and he couldnt help but smile at how cute she looked "I erm... I've cooked for you too". He sighed "Im sorry.. Im going out with Kate". Stevie forced back the tears in her eyes "But... last night.." he interupted "Was a mistake.. it shouldnt of happened and I would prefer it if we can keep it between us". She glanced down "It meant nothing?" she asked and he smiled "No.. it meant something.. but I want to be with Kate.. we have something really special and I dont wanna ruin that over a one night stand.. you mean a lot to me.." she cut in "Its fine you dont have to explain". He nodded "I will see you when we get back". She nodded, not only had he rejected her but she had to listen to him all night with his girlfriend, knowing he was spending the night with the wrong woman. "Have a good night" she smiled. He nodded "You too". He moved from the room and headed straight for the stairs and up to his bedroom, he sunk down against the door as the tears began to fall from his eyes, he had done it, he had lost the woman he loved and he hated himself but he had done the right thing, he had to make a future and despite how much he wanted it, it wasnt with Stevie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. please review. thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Four

Febuary 2014

With his birthday the next day Smithy had spent the last two weeks organising a huge party in the house he and Stevie shared, Kate had put a lot of thought into making everything perfect. It had been three months since he and Stevie had slept together and although he was still in love with her he had come to terms with his mistake and had begun to build a future with Kate, he had proposed on New Years eve after spending christmas with her family and boxing day with his mum. He finaly seemed to be makng a life for himself. The party this evening was a big event for the two and he was excited, his birthday tomorrow was a nice relaxing day, it was tonight that he was going to make count. He had decided to finish work early on the Saturday and arriving home he slipped his shoes off and made his way into the kitchen "Afternoon Moss" he smiled and Stevie turned to face him "Hey... you ready for tonight?" she asked smiling. He nodded "Yeah... its exciting" he smirked as he moved over to the sandwichs she had made in preparation and lifted one to his lips "You didnt have to do all this" he gestured round the food "I know" she grinned "But what are friends for... go and grab a bath and I will carry on with this". He nodded "Ok.. if Kate gets here..". Stevie smiled "I will send her up" she smiled and he nodded "Cheers sweetheart". He headed out the room and she turned back to the food and continued to prepare the food. She hadnt spoken to Smithy for two weeks after they had slept together but just before christmas they had decided to put the past behind them and carry on with their seperate lives and try and salvage some form of a friendship and that is exactly what she had done. Tonight was a new night and she was finaly going to concentrate on getting her life back on track, it was the first time since her and Smithy had slept together that she was excited, in fact it was more than excitment, she couldnt wait to see what the future held and tonight was the night she was going to meet someone new, who would treat her the way she deserved. She heard the front door bang and she sighed, this was the moment of the day she always dreaded. She glanced to the door as the woman appeared and smiled "Hi". A frown covered Kates features as she spoke "What are you doing?". Stevie smiled "I am just doing a bit of food for Smithys party". Kate cut in "He is my fiancee". Stevie nodded "I know... I was trying to help". Kate nodded "Well help by going out for the night... do you really think he wants you here?". Stevie sighed "I live here.. whether you or he wants me here is none of my concern.. Im going no where". Kate stormed from the room and Stevie blinked back the tear in her eyes, however much she tried to convince herself she was over Smithy, it just made her realise it was only a matter of time before she lost him for good, Kate wouldnt rest until she did.

The party was in full swing when Stevie waltzed down the stairs in her little black dress, she said hello to the few stood in the hall way, people from the station and a couple she didnt recognise. The first person she noticed in the living area was Kate, stood by the arm chair with a long purple dress that dropped to the ground on, she looked beautiful but deciding not to be bitter, she smiled over. Kate turned away and it was then Smithy came into sight, with black jeans and a grey shirt, the top few buttons undone, he certanly caught her eye, he moved to get a better view of her and she smiled at him before heading over to the sofa and sinking down next to a man sitting alone. He smiled at her and she returned it, this was more like it. She had been chatting to the man for just over forty five minutes, well aware Smithy couldnt quite drag his eyes away. Adam was an old army friend of Smithys, they had met at just twenty and had served together for just under a year, forming a very close friendship. Stevie had laughed at Adams jokes, exchanged stories and she couldnt of been more pleased with how the evening was going. She smiled as Adam drained the last dregs of his beer and she gestured to the bottle as he placed it to the coffee table "Let me grab you another.." she smiled before raising to her feet. She glanced at Smithy, he was now leaning against the fireplace talking to Callum, his eyes staring at her, she glanced away and headed out the door. Making her way into the kitchen, she grabbed the two beers from the table and the bottle opener, she moved to the bin and dropped the caps inside. She took a deep breath to recompose herself before heading back out and towards the living room, intent on getting a date with Adam. She moved over to where he sat with Kirsty and held the drink out to him "I got your beer". He smiled "Yeah thanks for that". She nodded slightly and glanced between the two. He sighed, placing his hand to Kirstys leg before rising to his feet and taking Stevie by the arm and leading her away from the blonde PC. "Listen you are a really sweet girl Stevie but..." he noticed her eyes fall to the floor and he smiled "Its not you". She smiled "No.. its Kirsty" she glanced at the blonde. Adam shook his head "Your off limits". She frowned "What?". He nodded over towards where Smithy was heading out the door and towards the kitchen. "He has a girlfriend" she stated and Adam nodded "Yeah.. the blonde.. but he dont want me near you... and he is one of my eldest mates... he introduced me to Kirsty.. Im sorry.." she cut in "No its fine... you have a good night Adam".

"He is one of my best mates Stevie..." he spoke and she wondered quite how he actually knew she was behind him. He turned to her taking a swig of his beer and she smiled slightly "So why didnt you tell me you were uncomfortable..." he cut in "Would it of made a difference.." she glanced down and he smiled "Na... didnt think so". He went to move past her and she grabbed his wrist "You are with Kate.." he nodded "Dont mean I am gunna let you shack up with Adam". She smiled "You know what.. you are so childish Smithy... I was just chatting to him.." he cut in "So it wouldnt of developed?" he asked and she sighed "I dont no.. but you have made damn sure it wont now.." she paused as he smiled to himself and she laughed "Why do you get to be happy?" she asked and his eyes met hers and he saw the tears roll down her cheeks "You know what maybe I would of let some form of a fling with him... but thats all that it would of been.. an attempt to get over you.. a pityfull meaningless fling just to make me feel good for a few weeks.. compared to everytime I look at you and have to try and figure out how I get over being madly in love with you.." he shook his head "I dont understand.." she wiped her eyes "You know what.. I could of ripped you and Kate apart after we slept together.. but I respected your descision and I actually wanted you to be happy knowing I wasnt the person to do that but... you are just a horrible.. disrespectful.. lying.. cheating excuse for a man.. and you love having me and Kate arguing over you... you're a player Smithy". She headed out the door and it swung shut before opening once again. The man smiled at him "That sounded heated" he stated. Smithy gestured out the door "She told me she loved me..." the sergeant sighed "Come on Smithy... you aggreed Kate was right.. you are engaged now.." Smithy cut in "But I dont love her Callum and I never will the way I love Stevie... you know what this isnt right... I have to stop this..." he headed to the door and Callum grabbed his arm "Just think.. dont rush into it.. Smithy you are my best mate and I really want you to be happy but just think before you rush into anything.." Smithy turned back to him "You know what.. I should of ended things with Kate when me and Stevie first ended up in bed together... I love her and I have for the past god know how many years and to know she feels the same.. this is the first time I have been thinking clearly". Hearing Smithy push the door, Kate ducked into the dinning room, tears burning in her eyes as she downed her drink, intent on forgetting the conversation she had just over heard.

Two and a half hours had passed when Kate fell through the living room door way, Smithy sighed and Stevie watched as he moved to his girlfriend and grabbed her wrist "What the hell are you doing?" he stressed and she smirked "Having a good time" she slurred before taking his beer and forcing it down her neck, she took a couple of more steps into the room before she tripped and landed in a pile on the floor. Smithy moved to her and grabbed her wrist before shoving her from the room. Stevie made her way after them. "Everything ok?" she asked and he shouted "What do you think?". Stevie turned back to the living room and he sighed "Moss..." she paused "She is fucked". Stevie turned back to him and smiled "I can see that". He nodded "Can you help me get her upstairs?" he asked and Stevie nodded. Smithy had vertually carried Kate up the stairs and Stevie wondered what she was actually needed for. She pushed Smithys bedroom door open and moved over to the bed and grabbed the clothes as he placed the blonde to the bed. "Im gunna grab a bucket... I dont want her ruining my carpets if she chucks her guts up". Stevie nodded as he headed out the room "Do you need anything Kate?" she asked and the blonde glared at her "You dont think I know what you are trying to do?" she slurred "He is mine". Stevie rolled her eyes and turned to the door. Kate grabbed her and spun her back to face her before raising her hand and slapping the back of it round Stevies face. Stevie placed her hand to her cheek before moving to the door. Smithy smiled as he paused at the top of the stairs "She ok?" he asked and Stevie glared at him "I am not here for you to use... and her to assult me... you know what just get out of my way" she pushed past him and headed down the stairs.

Smithy spent the rest of the evening watching Stevie from afar, she had spent it chatting to Mickey. He had been up to cheek on Kate a few times and as he came back down the stairs he saw the last of his guests putting their coats on. Stevie said her goodbyes and then retreated into the kitchen. Smithy watched his friends leave before Callum smiled "You havent been able to keep your eyes off her" he spoke quietly and Smithy sighed "I cant keep my mind off her.. Im going for it..". The two paused as she headed back into the living room with a binbag in hand. Callum smiled as she disapeared "Good luck mate". Smithy made his way back into the living room and sunk on the sofa. Stevie glanced at him "You have a good night?". A smile covered his features "Yeah.. it was good". Stevie returned to collecting bottles up and he watched her for a few seconds before he sighed "Leave it Moss... we can do it tomorrow". She shook her head "I hate waking up to a mess". He rose to his feet and moved towards her "You looked beautiful tonight". She glanced at him briefly before she turned back to the empty bottles. "I got jealous Stevie" he stated. She turned back to face him "I know.. Im not stupid Smithy but you have no right". He smiled "I want you". She shook her head before dropping the bag to the floor "You cant do this... you think just cause your bird is out of action you can get it off of me". She headed to the door and he forced it shut "I dont want Kate.. I love you.." she let out a sarcastic laugh "Well thats funny Smithy... cause you told me you wanted her" she gripped the door handle and he sighed loudly "I spoke to Callum about what happened... between us and he said you could be malipulating me into dumping Kate.. we both knew it was what you wanted". She shook her head "You know what I thought you knew me better than anyone.. you dont know me at all... I wanted you to be happy Smithy... I backed right off so you were happy.." he sighed "You make me happy.. I am in love with you Stevie". She shook her head "I dont want to hear that" she turned to the door and he grabbed her and spun her back to face him, pushing her against the door he dropped his lips to hers, she pushed him back "How dare you?" she spat "You have no right". He sighed "I know.. but I will go up there right now and tell her we are finished so that I can be with you Stevie..." she cut in "She makes my life hell Smithy... what do you think she would do if she found out you ended things with her for me". She turned back to the door and he sighed "You are the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with and I cant let you go Stevie.. you mean to much to me". She smiled as she stared into his eyes "Do you have any idea how much you have hurt me?". He nodded "Yeah I do... and you have no idea the lengths I will go to too make it up to you". She nodded before moving back into his lips, pulling roughly at the buttons on his shirt and dropping it from his body. Her hands moved to his jeans button and pulled the buttons apart, he pulled his lips from hers and smiled "You aint hanging about". She let out a laugh "Three months Smithy.. and its now offically your birthday" she nodded to the clock which read 12.07 before pushing him over to the sofa, she pulled his trousers and underwear off before pushing him down and he smiled as she hooked her dress up and climbed on him "No underwear" he stated and she smiled "I didnt want lines" she grinned before moving back into his lips. The situation wasnt ideal but she loved him and now she felt he loved her.

Kate woke in the bed and rubed her eyes open, she felt so groggy and had no idea how much she had drank but it was clearly to much. She glanced at the clock, 12.23 before she rose to her feet and stumbling to the door, intent on finding the man she loved and show him he didnt need Stevie.


End file.
